User talk:Franluver26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RaiShuuya10 page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 08:54, 4 January 2011 Re: Filipino Hi! You're a filipino also? I'm also a Filipino! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Nice to meet someone! Hope to see you around the wiki! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I learned it from this: http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent_WindFire/Signature_Tutorial. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Tachiagariyo Edit Bah, oh well... Hey! At least I added screenshots... Meh, I'll work on it once more when I get the chance... You got it right! I'm typing this on my Kindle.... lol Gosh that espression never ceases to amaze me with its usefulness... xD Anyways, Shiina, I'm really trying to find out how they did it on Bulbapedia... Hm... Maybe I'll look at the source format next time... Ja ne, tomodachi. Mata ashita.... Did I get that right? lol «We'll be the best that this world's ever seen... Because we always will follow this dream.... INAZUMA IREBUN ♥RaiShuuya10 12:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC)♥ Sorry for late reply! I'm pretty busy since school started again, also yes, you did it right :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Leave a Message Anytime 09:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Dahil kailangan mong i upload iyan ng 100 px sa parehas na sides. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) 写真 古い写真は、実際にイナズマイレブンの日本サイトの公式アートワークですので、私は戻ってこれを変更 TouyaBlack 14:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, starting i have pneumonia and it's really killing my health this days, though other than that i guess im okay :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 02:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) YES! Also kingdom hearts 358/2 days also.--[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 05:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) that game was so epic! I'm gonna play KH 2 this summer :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 02:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you alive? Okay, that was random. xDDD How aaaaare yooouuu!? I'm too lazy to go on FB right now, so I'll just chatter on here. We have like five new girls students, and Miss Ellen is still our adviserrr!! And there are a LOT '''of new teachers, and we have a '''NEW ''"Math" class!! '''STATISTICS '''WTH!? Also, we do not have any HALF-DAYS on Fridays, meaning the WHOLE week, we're stuck in school until 3:30. Also, Fridays, we only have skilled subjects, meaning from morning to afternoon, we have ''Homeroom, MAPEH-COMP, CLUBS!! (TWO FREAKING HOURS!!!) and uh... some other minor subjects. xDD I also have your Biology Quiz Notebook on hand. ^^ FINALLY!!! We will not transfer rooms anymore. Remember when we were ISOLATED in Grade 5 I think? Yeah, all HS classes will stay in their advisory room. Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE